Waeyo?
by raefhe
Summary: FF Yaoi KyuMin pertama gue.. jelek gapapa, yang penting di review. .


author: raefhe

title: waeyo?

cast:

- kyuhyun

- sungmin

genre: romance, YAOI

leght: short-story

ANNYEONG HASEYO~~ jujur aja ini pertama kali gue bikin ff yaoi*gemeteran*, jadi maap yak kalau ada salah kataa. oke.

-Sungmin p.o.v-

'cho kyuhyun! cho kyuhyun!' teriakan histeris para ELF pada saat SSAINA ini akan di mulai. cho kyuhyun.. namja yang punya kepribadian beda dari yang lain, dan itu yang membuat aku menyukai nya. dan tak kusangka, dia juga menyukai ku.

-FLASHBACK-

2 YEARS AGO at ss2 seoul

'sungmin hyung, bolehkah aku minta tolong?' seseorang meminta tolong padaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan magnae yang satu ini. cho kyuhyun. entah.. setiap dekat dia, jantung ku seperti sedang lari marathon, ah sudahlah.

'boleh. apa kyu?' tanya ku

'eum, tolong ambilkan tas laptop ku di ruang ganti, aku lupa mengambilnya, sebentar lagi aku perform, jadi taruh saja di meja rias ya, nanti ku ambil. gomawo hyung' jelas kyuhyun dan segera menghilang dari pandanganku karena ia akan segera perform dengan super junior KRY.

aku pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti, ada tas laptop berwarna hitam di ruang ganti, aku pun segera mengambil nya, member yang lain sedang istirahat menunggu suju KRY. eum.. apa kah bisa aku melihat isi laptop kyuhyun? masih ada 2 menit lebih, aku penasaran, kenapa setiap orang tidak boleh menyentuh laptop nya.

aku berjalan ke meja rias, ku keluarkan laptop itu dan segera ku nyalakan, dan.. OMO! kenapa.. kenapa wallpaper nya foto ku? oh tidak.

'siapa yang menyuruh hyung untuk membuka laptop ku?' seru suara bass dari belakangku, kyu..

' ah, ne mianhae kyuhyun-ah aku cuma penasaran hehe, aku pergi dulu ya' aku berencana melarikan diri dari tempat itu, tapi tangan cho kyuhyun menarikku dengan cepat ke dalam pelukkannya, ohmy.. umpung yang lain sedang istirahat dan ada yang sedang solo perform. tolong jangan ada yang liat .

aku pun di peluk semakin erat..aigo... jantung ku mau copot..

'hyung..' panggil kyuhyun lirih

'n..ne?' tanya ku gugup

'ini memang aneh, bukannya aku tidak normal..tapi ya semenjak bergabung dengan super junior, dan hyung menjadi teman sekamar ku, aku merasa seperti.. aku tidak bisa menyukai yeoja..' siapa pun tolong aku..

'mwo?' tidak bisa menyukai yeoja? aish

'ya..aku menyukai mu hyung' jedaar~ seperti di sambar petir.. kyuhyun menyukai ku? tapi.. apa aku juga menyukai nya? kalau tidak kenapa setiap ada di dekat nya aku selalu deg-degan? mungkin aku juga menyukai nya.. ah siapa yang tau.

'ah, kyu tolong lepaskan aku dulu' jujur, pelukkannya terlalu erat sehingga membuat ku sesak

'ah ne mianhe. hyung..' tatapan kyuhyun begitu dalam ke mata ku.

'ne?' tanya ku

'ini sangat aneh, ah~ kau sudah terlanjur membuka laptop ku yang isi nya hanya folder-folder tentang kau. tapi umpung nya kau hanya melihat wallpaper nya hehe' kyuhyun salang tingkah, dan muka nya memerah, hua lucu sekali, eh? apa yang kupikirkan, aku segera menggelengkan kepala ku, agar pikiran itu hilang.

'lalu?' tanya ku

'mwo?' tanya nya balik

'kau sudah bilang kau suka padaku, lalu kau tidak meminta sesuatu dari ku?' aish! apa yang aku katakan! semoga kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud ku!

'ah~ ternyata...' kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk nya

'mwo?' tanya ku

'aku ingin minta sesuatu sama hyung' smirk nya.. ah kyu

'apa?'

'jadi milikku hyung' pertahanan ku runtuh juga, aku tidak kuat menahan gembira sekaligus terharu, dengan semangat aku menganggukan kepala ku.

'ne? hyung mau? jeongmal? ahh gomawooo' kyuhyun memelukku dengan erat, aku hanya membalas pelukannya dengan senyum.

-flashback end-

at SS4INA

'cho kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun!' nama namja itu selalu ada di telingaku saat ini, begitu banyak yeoja tergila-gila dengannya. aku tidak tau, hubungan kita semenjak album di rilis, hubungan kami menjadi dingin. tidak seperti biasa nya. bahkan kami sekarang jarang memberi suguhan KyuMin moment, sedih? sangat. mungkin kyuhyun sudah jadi normal lagi.. kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? karena aku sering melihat nya melirik yeoja-yeoja saat kita sedang liburan atau sedang menuju tempat syuting atau show.

SS4INA sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam, dan sekarang saat nya kami menyanyikan our love.. biasa nya, saat our love sering ada KyuMin moment atau EunHae moment, tapi sekarang? hanya EunHae moment. di panggung pun, kyuhyun jarang mengobrol dengan ku. dia hanya mengobrol dengan siwon atau donghae, ah~

SS4INA pun selesai, tidak di sangka antusias ELF indonesia begitu besar, dan aku ingat, saat aku melewati superboxB, Aku mendengar seorang elf berteriak 'KYUMIN MOMENT PLEASE!' teriakkan itu cukup kencang untuk di dengar untukku, dan kyuhyun saat itu berada di depan ku. dapat ku liat kyuhyun juga melihat ke arah elf itu, tapi dia seperti angin yang berlalu. ah kyu~ waeyoo?

saat di backstage, kami siap-siap menuju hotel, saat aku sedang merapikan barang-barang ku, aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku, cho kyuhyun.. sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu dancer~ ah kenapa hubungan kita jadi begini? aku ada salah apa?

'ayo semua masuk bis' perintah manajer kami. dan kami pun memasuki bis, tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang, apa ya? oh ne! tas ku satu lagi tertinggal, aku buru-buru turun dari bis dan kembali masuk ke ruangan tadi, mencari tas ku, tapi mana ya? kok ga ada?

'mencari ini?' suara bass mengagetkanku dari arah belakang, cho kyuhyun.. aku membalikkan tubuh ke arah belakang, dan melihat kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah tas warna abu-abu ku.

'ah ne' jawab ku datar.

'mianhae' satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir nya.

'gwenchana' jawab ku dan segera menyambar tas ku dari tangannya, baru sempat aku mau pergi, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang ku.

'mianhe hyung, jeongmal mianhae' pelukannya makin erat, dan akhir nya pertahananku runtuh juga, air mata ku pun menetes satu demi satu

'wae..wae kyu? waeyooo?' tanya ku dengan nada terisak

'aku hanya banyak pikiran hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut terbeban karena ku' pelukkannya pun makin erat.

'ahaha,begitukah? tapi aku merasa tidak pernah terbeban olehmu kyu'

'mianhae hyung, aku tau aku salah, mianhae, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan diam-diaman dengan hyung' sesal nya

'bukankah kau yang mendiamkan aku? kau tidak tau saat aku membutuhkan mu? kau dimana? kau tidak tau seberapa sesak nya saat ELF berteriak 'Kyumin moment please' dan kau hanya lurus berjalan? itu sakit kyu..' jelas ku dengan nada terisak

'ne.. aku tau itu, aku juga ngerasain itu kok. mianhe hyung'

'sudahlah, bis kita menunggu' jawab ku mencoba mencairkan suasana

'tapi ming udah maafin kyuhyun kan?' tanya nya dengan wajah aegyo dengan sedikit wajah evil (?)

'ne' jawab ku dengan senyum yang mengembang

'mianhae hyung' kyuhyun pun mencium kepala ku dan memelukku lagi

'kau janji akan ada kyumin moment lagi?' tanya ku

'ne! janji! mianhae! saranghae!' pelukan kyuhyun makin erat

'nado kyu..oke sekrang lepaskan pelukanmu dan ayo masuk bis!' perintah ku sambil menarik tangannya.

'ne ayo' kyuhyun dan aku kembali ke bis dan pulang ke hotel untuk beristirahat~

-END-

HUAAAA~ selesai jugaaa *lap keringet* karena author bukan fujoshi jadi bikin FF yaoi itu susaaaaaah banget. tapi author sih KyuMin shipper, jadi masih gampang lah dikit-dikit heehe. hargain author yak. review! oh iya, maap pendek, leght nya kan short-story ;D


End file.
